


Birthday Wishes

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Harry has no idea what to wish for as he blows out the candle on his birthday cupcake.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **Birthday Wishes**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG, 770 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Happy 2018, folks! I was absent most of last year, but I'm ready to start writing again. I'm going through the fics on my laptop and have decided to share some. This was written about two years ago. I hope you enjoy.

Harry is absolutely going to murder the person who’s shaking his shoulder. It’s too early to be waking up and he’d rather stay under the duvet all day. “Go away,” he grumbles.

“No,” Draco replies, prodding Harry’s shoulder a few more times before letting out a sigh. The next thing he knows, Harry is lying on the bed wearing nothing but his pants, glaring at the blurry image of his boyfriend.

“Good morning, Harry,” Draco says cheerfully, holding out Harry’s glasses. 

Harry takes them and shoves them onto his face. Just as he suspected, Draco is smirking at him. “What the fuck, Draco? Where are my clothes? Why are you up so early? What time is it?”

“I’d answer your questions, but I really can’t be bothered,” Draco says. “Besides, I really don’t want to waste time when we have more important things to do on your birthday.”

 _Oh, right_ , Harry thinks. _It’s my birthday_. That’s what has Draco in a tizzy. The last few years Draco had always planned something extravagant, only to be thwarted by a surprise party or birthday dinner with the Weasleys. Or like last year, when Harry had to be admitted to St Mungo’s after testing one of George’s new products.

After the last few fiascos, Draco had vowed that this year would be different. Harry didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

“Here, I made you breakfast,” Draco says, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Hmm,” Harry replies, scratching his head. Then his eyes widen when he realises what Draco has just said. “What?”

It’s true. Draco is carrying a white plate with a cupcake covered in green icing. On top is a single sparkler candle and Draco uses his wand to light the tip.

“Make a wish, Harry.”

Harry stares at the flame and the shadows it casts on Draco’s face. “You baked me a cupcake?”

Draco turns red, but to give him credit, his voice is steady when he says, “No, I baked you _thirty-six_ cupcakes. This one just happened to be the best of the bunch.”

“You’re joking!”

“I’m not. I had it all planned out. There were to be thirty-six cupcakes that would spell out _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY JAMES POTTER_ \--“

Harry smiles. “Thank you so much, Draco! That’s actually really thoughtful.”

“-- _YOU GIT!_ ,” Draco finished. “The last cupcake would have an exclamation point to make it exactly thirty-six cupcakes.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Nevermind, I take back everything I said.”

“Too late,” Draco says. “Your praise is forever seared in my memory to be brought up at every opportunity. Or the next time I need blackmail material.”

Harry shakes his head, bemused, and closes his eyes. He breathes deeply and thinks about what he wants. But he draws a blank. Huh. To be thirty-six and to already have everything he desired. He opens his eyes and smiles. “You know what, Draco? I really don’t need to make a wish.”

“Sure, Harry,” Draco says, rolling his eyes. “Look, just make a wish and blow out the candle.”

“No,” Harry says stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Draco looks shocked, grey eyes wide open. “No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m telling you that I don’t have anything to wish for. I am perfectly happy right now.”

Draco snorts. “Oh, don’t be impossible, Harry, not today. Look, just wish for world peace for all I care.”

“Then I will be out of a job. Besides, you can't wish for the impossible.”

Harry is startled when he hears Draco laugh. It makes him look so much younger and brings a beautiful pink blush to his cheeks. 

“Is that so? Then how did I end up with you, Saint Potter?”

“Easy,” Harry says, grinning. “Magic.”

“What?” Draco says, frowning. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

It’s Harry’s turn to laugh and his green eyes shine as he finally blows out the candle.

“Well,” Draco says, as he sits down on the bed and offers the cupcake to Harry, “What did you wish for?”

Harry doesn’t answer him and instead takes a bite of the cupcake and moans. “This is delicious! I can’t believe you baked me cupcakes.”

“Harry!” Draco scolds. “Don’t change the topic and tell me what you wished for.”

Harry shakes his head and smiles. “You’re not supposed to say your wish out loud or it will not come true.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Harry! I baked you all those cupcakes and this is all the thanks I get? You really are impossible!”

Harry pulls Draco down on the bed and rolls over until he’s on top of Draco and kisses him. “I love you, too, Draco.”


End file.
